Rosewood Manor
by ringbearers-gaurdian
Summary: Jack Sparrow has been alive for 300 years, trading the title of Pirate Captain for Lord of Rosemeer Manor along side his long time best mate, to keep a great evil from escaping into the world. But fate's a fickle dame and is about to stir things up, alot!
1. Early Morning Train

Author's Note: This is reply to a challange given to me. A nice twisted strange little fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Sparrow. But I do own Gallagher Spike, Davina Blackwell Sparrow, Jacquelyn Spike, and Ann Lee. You can find these characters in my other PotC story, _Roses of the Caribbean_. A more...traditional story, Roses is...;)

Unbeta'd.

* * *

Davina yawned as they stepped off the train. The morning was still dark and in what little light the tiny station offered, she grabbed Jacquie's wrist and looked at her watch.

"5:30 am."

"I know, to early to be up." Ann said, behind Davina and Jacquie.

Davina yawned again and looked around the tiny train station.

"Who's ever heard of Shirehallow anyway." Orea said.

"I can't say, Davina, that this was a bright idea. Coming to look at this manor for your grandda." Jacquie said.

"I thought we could use the vacation and peace."

"I'd rather be home." Ann put in, pulling her jacket tighter.

"Miss. Blackwell?" Davina turned.

He was an older man, maybe in his 60s, tall and very little hair. He was also pale and gangly looking. His voice was low.

"Yes?"

"I am Hardens. The keeper of Rosewood Manor." He bowed. "If you'll come with me. Henry has the carriage waiting."

Ann raised a eyebrow. "Carriage?" She asked Davina. Davina shrugged and picked up her bags.

They followed Hardens around the corner of the train station, they were met by a short plump older man, who reminded Davina of a hobbit. "Goodmornin' Miss Blackwell." He said cheerfully, with a dip of the head. "The names Henry. And I'll be your driver. If I could have yours and your lady friends' bags."

"Ofcourse." Davina put her bags down and Henry began loading them. The girls looked at the carriage. Jacquie nudge Davina and nodded to the four black horses. They were as black as midnight and stomped and pawed at the ground restlessly. Davina looked at Jacquie, who gave her a look, as if to say, what do those remind you of. Davina shook the feeling off and turned back to the carriage.

Henry had all the baggage loaded and he opened the door for them as Hardens climbed onto the drivers seat. "Ladies."

"Thank you." The four girls climbed into the carriage. "I've always wanted to ride in a carriage like this." Orea said, settling down into her seat.

"Fasten your seat belts, it's going to be a bumpy ride." Davina said, casting a look out the window.

* * *

As they entered the tiny village of Shirehallow, Davina looked out the window again. She frowned. There was something wrong with the little town. It looked dismal, down right depressing and empty. Davina lowered the window and stuck her head out. "Henry, how many people live in this village?" She asked him, as they were only trotting along. "Used to be nearly 100. The number's lowered in the last few months. 23 at the last counting, last month."

"Only 23? Why?" She asked him, looking at him. Henry started to speak, but Hardens gave him a stern look. "It's not my place to say, m'um, but if you'd put your head back inside and inform the other good ladies we're about to pick up the pace, I'd be obliged." Henry said as they began leaving the town. Davina sat back, putting the window up. "What's going on?" Jacquie asked. "Henry says we're about to pick up the pace." Davina told them

And indeed, they did. With a crack of the whips the horses took to full gallop. But not before Davina caught sight of the lands outside the village. They looked far worse then the village it's self, with a thick fog rolling over it. Davina felt a small flutter of fear in her stomach and she pulled the curtain over the window with one quick movement. Jacquie, Ann and Orea looked at her. She looked at them.

The carriage slowed and then came to a stop all together. Davina opened the curtain again and was greeted by rather disturbing site. Before them, on a hill, behind a tall ion fence, sit a great massive house, dark and looming. Then the door open. "We're here." Henry said cheerfully.

"That manor up there, what is it?" Davina asked him. Henry looked around, then lowered his voice.

"That, m'um, is Hill House. It shares property with Rosewood Manor."

"Does anyone live there?"

"No m'um, not for a good many years. But if you ask me," He lowered his cheerful voice again and leaned forward. "It's my opinion that it's the reason the villagers are all leavin'." Henry told her, offering his hand and helped her out of the carriage. Jacquie looked up at the house from behind Davina.

"Right." Davina looked at her over her shoulder. The other girl shook her head.

"Miss Blackwell, ladies, his lordship and his brother are having breakfast and would be honored if you would join them." Hardens said.

Davina frowned. "I'd forgotten that his lordship would still be here." She said, to the girls.

"His lordship?" Ann asked.

"Lord Jack Rosemeer and his brother Gallagher." Harden said. Jacquie looked at Davina.

"It would be our honor." Davina replied. Ann gave Davina a look.

"We're not exactly dressed for this, I think."

"It's the 21st century, Ann. Us dressed in jeans and sweaters should not make that bad of an impression."

"This way, Miss Blackwell."

"I'll be puttin' your bags inside, Miss Blackwell." Henry said.

"Thank you Henry." Davina said, as they turned from the carriage, to be greeted by another large manor. Rosewood Manor. Davina's grandfather was seriously thinking about buying the large manor and had asked Davina to take a look at it for him. Davina had invited the girls to come with her.

As they reached the large steps, the large oak, double doors open with a loud creak. From the back of the group, Orea jumped. Davina herself held her breath. Until a figure of an older woman appeared. She was a little shorter then Harden, but still taller then the girls and was thin, wearing a long black shirt and blouses. A cameo at the collar. Over the black skirt, was a white apron. Her gray hair was pulled into a tight bun.

"Good morning." She said simply, her thin lips hardly moving. "I am Mrs. O'Riley, head of the housekeeping department for his lordship." Her steely eyes looked Davina over. "You must be Miss. Blackwell."

Davina fought off her fear and nodded. "Yes, I am."

"You and your companions rooms have been prepared and their lordships are waiting for you in the breakfast room. If you'll follow me." She turned on her heel. Jacquie, Orea and Ariel looked at Davina, who nodded to them and they followed the woman. Behind them, Hardens closed the massive doors and to the girls surprise, barred them.

"Here we are." Mrs. O'Riley said, opening the double doors to the breakfast room.

"You mean, they have a room just for breakfast in this country?" Orea whispered to Davina.

Davina nodded. "You should have told us that this place was so big, I'm going to get lost!" Jacquie whispered.

Davina shrugged. "Grandda didn't say anything to me about the size of the house." Davina whispered back.

"Your Lordship. May I introduce Miss Davina Blackwell and her companions." Mrs. O'Riley spoke. Davina turned to the breakfast room.

* * *

Two men graced the bright room. The first, stood near the light fire place. He was tall, and lean, with enough muscle. His hair which was just a little below the shoulders and dark brown, almost sable. His eyes were a deep golden brown and he turned his gaze to them, lastly looking at Davina. She smiled shyly.

The second was about the same height as the first, with long almost platinum blonde, that was pulled back with a silver knot, his skin was just as tanned as the first and had silver grey eyes. He smiled to them.

The first man moved away from the fire place, towards them. "Miss Blackwell. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My brother and I have been expecting you. I am Lord Jack Rosemeer and this is my brother, Gallagher Rosemeer." He said, offering his hand. The second stood from his seat and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Rosemeer," Davina said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Please, just Jack."

"Jack. This is Jacquelyn Fairfax," Jacquelyn shook 's Jack offered hand.

"Ann Lee." Ann smiled and shook his hand.

"And Orea Danivers . I distaste traveling alone and they offered to come with me."

"It's pleasure to have them. Please, feel free to join us." Jack said, motioning to the serving board.

The girls waited for Davina to move. "Thank you," She nodded to the girls and moved over to the food, but decided against eating anything and poured herself a cup of tea. "I must admit, we didn't expect your arrival for another day." Gallagher said.

Davina smiled, to make herself more comfortable. "I was intrigued by the description of the house I was given, I decided to come early. I do hope that was an inconvenience."

"Of course not." Jack said, before Gallagher could reply. "But I must warn you, we get few visitors to the manor."

"Expect for maybe family members." Gallagher added.

"The country side must be rather nice around here." Davina said, hoping to change the subject. She watched Gallagher pour himself a cup of coffee.

"It can be. But as of late, the weather has been rather nasty, so I'm afraid it'll be some time before you can see more then what is just outside the windows. "

"I'll look forward to that." Davina said, taking a sip of tea. Jack looked at her, taking her appearance in, then nodded.

The door opened and Hardens came in and over to . He whispered something to him, and Jack nodded. "If you'll excuse me. Gallagher, would you come with me." Gallagher stood and followed his brother out of the room.

"They were interesting." Ann said.

"They live here, right?" Orea asked.

"Yes, so I suppose we'll be seeing more of them." Davina said, going over to the window with her tea. The view was of Hill House.

"Jacquellyn." Davina spoke again, taking a sip of tea.

"Yes Davina." Jacquie replied, at having her full name spoke.

"What is the date?"

Jacquie looked at her watch. "October 9th, why?"

"That's what I thought. Thank you." Jacquie looked at Davina, standing before the window as the sky outside lighted and the frost glistened.

"What are you thinking?"

"I've just been putting things together." Davina said, turning to face the girls.

"It's 22 days to Samhain." Ann looked at her rather surprised.

"What is Samhain?" Orea asked, confused.

"All Hallows Eve." Jacquie said, taking another drink, but looking directly at Davina.

"In the month of October, the doors to rifts open and close continuously. But the veil between the two worlds, opens completely the week of Samhain." Ann explained to her

"What two worlds?"

"Our world and the other side of life." Davina very quietly

"What are you drawing on?" Orea asked.

"I'm just thinking. Things are just, well, what Henry told me about that mansion."

"It looks so dark, even in the sunlight." Orea said.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're going to want to get to the bottom of this?" Jacquie asked.

Davina sighed. "Probably because you're right."

The door opened again. "Miss Blackwell, Lord Jack is afraid that he and Master Gallagher have become rather busy and must a leave of absence. When you are done with breakfast, I will show you to your rooms." Mrs. O'Riley said.

"Thank you." Davina said, putting her cup and saucer down. Mrs O'Riley nodded and shut the door as she left.

"Wonder what they've become so busy with?" Ann asked, making herself a plate.

Davina shrugged, "Who knows."

* * *

Despite the rising sun, Hill House cast a eerie dark shadow. Jack pushed a lock of dark brown hair out of his eyes as he fitted the key into the lock. From inside, they heard laughter.

"How the hell did she get out?" Gallagher asked, looking up at the windows.

"Whos t' know." Jack answered, pushing the door open and entering quickly. Gallagher followed.

"We can't sell Rosewood." Gallagher said to Jack.

"I have no intetion of doin' so."

"Then why are you letting them stay? Jack, this is dangerous to them, and you know it! They could be killed and then what! And when do you plan to tell them? Telling HER!"

"As soon as Justin and Nicolas have departed. And I know it's dangerous, but ye don't seem t' be in that big o' a hurry to see Jacquellyn go." Jack said, shutting and locking the door after Gallagher. He ran his hand over the seam and Gallagher felt the electric prickle of magic being used. Jack was sealing the door magically as well.

Gallagher gave him a look, noting the return of Jack's cockney accent, but replied to his comment about Justin and Nicolas. "Yes, that slipped my mind. They should arive tonight, am I right?"

Jack nodded, lighting a candle.

The laughter came, from the upper floors. "Then we'd better hurry." Gallagher said.


	2. The Portriat

Author's Note: It may start getting a bit hard to follow, and a bit more scary. No worries, will leave warnings before hand.

Thanks to all my loyal readers.

Unbeta'd all mistakes mine.

* * *

Davina yawned and pushed her red hair back behind her ear as she looked at the books on in the library.

"What is it with you, and libraries?" Came Ann's voice from the doorway.

Davina tossed her a grin over her shoulder. "It's all about the books, Ann."

Ann smiled. "Anything good?" "Well, no fantasy. But there's some classics." She told the other girl.

"Oh, fun."

"I guess." Davina smiled some, pulling a book from the shelf. "A Tale of Two Cities?"

Ann cast her a look. Davina put it back, chuckling. "I'm going to continue to look around." She told the other girl. "Have fun."

Davina wondered the main floor, taking in the antiques. She would open doors and poke her head inside. Doing as she had, through the rest of the hall, she opened a door and looked inside, to reveal a large high ceiling room, paintings graced much of the walls. She entered, leaving the door open a crack behind her. She'd entered the Rosewood Manor Gallery.

She looked at the paintings, gracing the walls. She turned, looking at the next wall, and stopped. On the wall infront of her, was a large painting, with two young men in it. A closer look revealed them to be Lord Jack and his brother Gallagher, but they were dressed in historical clothes. Davina studied the peice a moment and judged the clothes would put them in the late 1600s. She shook her head, thinking about how absurd that was. But her curosity won her over, and she stepped closer to read the plate under the painting. "Captain Jack Sparrow, and Captain Gallagher Spike. April 12, 1699." Davina looked from the plate, to the painting again, wide eyed. They looked excatly like Jack and Gallagher,even the same names but it was impossible, there was no way they could be the same. She took a step back, taking in the whole painting. She frowned, something was wrong with the painting, as if part of it was missing.

"What are you doing in here!" Davina spun, Mrs. O'Riley stood in the door way, looking very unpleased. "You're not supposed to be in here!"

Davina tried to find her voice. "I...I.."

"I'll ask you to leave! NOW!"

Davina skirted past Mrs. O'Riley. A fear growing in side her. She hurried down the hallway, quickly and around the corner only to run into someone.

Jack took ahold of Davina's shoulders before she fell backwords.

"Ms. Blackwell, are you alright?" Jack asked, looking at the young woman.

"Oh yes, I was just, looking around and succeeded in getting lost."

"That's easily done in this house." Jack said, looking past Davina, down the hall. The sound of steady footsteps fell.

Mrs. O'Riley came around the corner, fastening the brace key ring on to her belt again. She did not look at Davina, but nodded to Jack, who returned the nod.

When she'd passed, Jack let go of Davina's shoulders.

"You should be more careful around here. If you'd like to see the house, you should just say something. I'm sure I can spare the time to show you around."

"Thank you, but that's okay, I think I'm going to go take a nap, gray skys just seem to make me rather sleepy." Davina said, hoping to slip back up and inform the girls of what she's come across and how Mrs. O'Riley had been so outraged.

Jack nodded. "Of course. Another time then."

"Of course." Davina tosed him a smile as she stepped past him and headed towards the main stairs.

* * *

Jacquie and Ann were just coming out of the library when Davina reached the stairs. She turned on the bottom stepped and motioned them over.

"What?"

"We need to talk." Davina replied to Jacquie. "Up stairs." The sound of Mrs. O'Riley's heels on the tile floor sounded near. "Now." Davina voiced her impatience.

"Why would she act in such a way?" Orea asked.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about it myself, and she didn't tell Lord Jack about it either."

"Not then, but she may have now." Jacquie said, from her chair at the vanity in Orea's room.

Davina moved away from the window. "That may be so. I suppose we'll find out later."

"Do you think he'll say something?" Ann asked.

"He could."

"Look, Hardens informed us, down in the library that there would be a dinner for the lord's guests in the main dinning room tonight. Appearently, Jack and Gallagher's cousins are coming this afternoon." Ann said.

Davina nodded. Jacquie got up and moved to Davina's side, next to the window again,and whispered.

"It's strange, but Gallagher looks so familiar to me..."

Davina looked at her. "You too?"

"Yeah, does he to you?"

"Yes...and well, so does Jack... Jack seems...very familiar to me."

* * *

And the cousins did arrive. The girls had still been chatting in Orea's room, when they heard laughter from the greeting hall. Davina poked her head out of Orea's door, listening. Two new male voices joined that of Jack and Gallagher.

"Glad to be here, Jack." Came a cheerfully voice.

"We're glad to have you."

"Yes, more the merrier!" Gallagher siad.

"More? Why Jack, have you company?"Justin said

"A lady, and three of her friends, to look at the house. They're welcome to stay for as long as they like."

"Well, you'll have to introduce us." Nicholas said, with a grin.

"It'll be near impossilbe for you not to meet them." Jack answered dryly.

"I'm going down there." Davina said, pulling back from the door.

"Davina!" Jacquie called.

"Hey, I'll just say I'm going down to make a call to my grandda or something." She grabbed the book, Ann had picked out at the library and stepped out into the hall.

The girls watches as she gathered herself and strided down towards the stairs.

"You're looking well, Jack." Justin said, as they started moving from the stairs. He was a tall young man with black hair, that was slightly wavy and past his shoulders. His eyes were dark and alaring.

"Yes, for some one as old as you are." Nicholas said, still grinning. Nicholas was a bit shorter then Justin, his hair was short, a spiked reddish brown. He wore tight leather jeans and a silk shirt.

Jack shot him a look. "Don't forget Nicholas, you're appoarching the same age."

"Yeah, but I try not to let it get to me."

"Neither do I." Jack retorted.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs turned the four young men and they watched the redhead come slowly down. Jack smiled despit himself, she was still gorgeous. He moved away from the group.

"Enjoy your nap, Ms. Blackwell."

Davina felt herself smile as she came off the last step. "Yes, thank you. I didn't realize you were having company."

"I'm sorry, I meant to tell you. Allow me to introduce you to my cousins, Justin Rosemeer and Nicholas Rosemeer."

Davina flashed a charming smile and shook Justin's outstretched hand. "Ms. Blackwell is here to look at the manor for her grandfather." Jack informed his cousins.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Blackwell." Nicholas said, sliding up beside Davina to take her hand from Justin's. He bent down over her fingers intent on kissing them when he turned her palm upward to kiss her wrist. Davina had to fake a smile then, remembering what her mother had always told her if a gentleman kisses the wrist, it was more provocative greeting.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jack stiffen. "Shall we?" He broke the silence and Davina cautiously pulled her hand back.

"Oh why must you be in such a mood to get down to business right away." Nicholas turned to his cousin in annoyance.

"Because our business is important." Jack replyed.

"We're here for a good two weeks, the least you can do is wait acouple hours. I'd like to get to know this charming young lady." Nicholas turned back to Davina and she felt rather nervous around Jack's cousin.

"I believe Ms. Blackwell had some business of her own, did you not?" Jack asked Davina.

"Well, I was just going to return Ann's book to the library and phone my grandfather."

"You're welcome to use my privet study, I'll take you to it." Jack said, ignoring the look his brother shot him.

He led her down the hall, Mrs. O'Riley had the the girls down that morning, but past the breakfeast room. They passed the grand dinning room, where Davina chanced to see the servents were preparing it for a the evenings dinner. Jack stopped at the end of the hall and produced a small key. He unlocked the door and opened it for Davina. She stepped past him and quickly took in the room. It was decoractered circa the 1920s.

"The phone is on the desk, and don't worry about running up the bill." Jack said, motioning to the large mahogany desk. Davina stepped around it and started to pick up the receiver, but Jack's hand fell upon hers, and despite his title, the skin felt rough. Davina's gaze flew up to his face as he leaned over the desk, but his mask read serious.

"Davina," She a little taken back by the use of her first name. "My cousin Nicholas is not the sort of man a young woman would like in her company."

"Jack, I don't see where this is," She began, but he held up a hand to silence her.

"The last young woman to includ my cousin's company was hurt, not just her reputation, but physically and mentally too. I do not think your grandfather would be very happy if something like that was to happen to you while you were here." Jack releashed her hand and raised up, turning towards the door, but he stopped before he left. "Stay away from him, Davina. And you'd be wise to keep your friends away from him as well." With that he shut the door.

Davina returned to picking up the receiver when she heard the audible click of the lock. Putting the receiver down again, she crossed the room and reached for the handle to find the door had indeed been locked. Lord Jack had locked her in. She glared at the wood paneling of the door and turned on her heel, crossing back over to the desk and picked up the phone receiver. Dialing straight through, she waited for her grandfather to answer the phone.

* * *

Upon finishing her call, Davina strolled back over to the door, with the intent to pound on it until someone came and unlocked it. But as she put her hand on the knob, to test it, she found the door had already been unlocked. She frowned and opened the door. She could hear the clatter of the table being set in the dinning room. Davina started down the hallway, glancing in on the servents getting the dinning room ready. It looked breath taking, hundreds of red and white roses. Silverware and glass wear gleamed in the crystal chandeliers. Davina smiled a bit, then hurried on to the stairwell.

When she reached, she found the great hall, empty. She also realized, she'd left Ann's book in Jack office. Turning she headed back down the hall towards Jack's office. The dinning room was finished and the servents gone. Davina reached the door and went to place a hand on the knob, when the door flew open. Davina jumped, looking up. Nicholas was standing there, and he grinned down at her.

She jumped. "Oh, I didn't know any one was in here. I left my friend's book." Davina said, looking around for the book, and spotting it on the desk near the phone. "I'll just get it." She said, trying to move past him, but saw that he did not move. "I.." She started to say, trying to ignore the look in Nicholas' eyes.

She found herself speachless as he gazed down at her, with a hypnotizing look and her hand rose slowly to finger her necklace.

"Nicholas." A low voice said from the hall way. Nicholas looked up and Davina jumped again, finally able to tear her eyes aways. She turned to see Gallagher standing there. "Jack's looking for you." He said forcibly.

"Oh Jack can wait." Nicholas said.

"Not this time, he says it's important." Gallagher's gaze fluttered to Davina. Nicholas gave a heavy sigh and moved into the hall. Davina skirted around him and grabbed her book. She heard retreating footsteps down the hall and waited a moment before she turned to the door, but she found Gallagher still standing there.

He smiled warmly. "Don't let Nicholas scare you. He tends to think of himself as a playboy and makes a pass at anything in a skirt." He said.

Davina smiled some. "Your brother's already warned me." She said, reaching the door and stepping past him as Gallagher closed it.

"You should listen to him, Miss. Blackwell." He said, in a serious tone. Davina didn't look at him, but nodded. She headed down the hall, with out another word, pondering everything.

She took the stairs two at a time, and hurried to Orea's room, Ann was peaking out the hall when she came and pulled it open all the way for her. She hurried in, closing the door behind her. Davina gave Ann back the book and went into full detail about all this.

"This place just gets weider and weider." Ann remarked.

Orea sighed. "We need to get ready for dinner. We've only got a half hour."

Davina sighed. "True. All right, i'm going to my room."

Jacquie joined her at the door and the two headed out. "He warned you, against his cousin.."

Davina nodded. "I think we should listen to it." Jacquie said. Davina looked at her.


	3. Magic

Author's Note: Where this may seem it's moving a bit fast, it'll ALL make sense very soon...in a _**very creepy**_ sort of way...

To answer Flute Damioh's question: Yes, Jack's voice is still the same. ;)

* * *

As the dusk set in, Davina departed from her room, in a long black shirt and white top. Her red hair was lose and down to her waist, pinned back from her face. She was met in the hall, by Jacquie who had on a pair of pinstrip trousers and a halter top. Jacquie's strawberry b blond hair was pulled into a pony tail.

"Looking good." Jaquie said to Davina, with a cocky grin.

Davina grinned, "Same."

"Should we just go on down?" Jaquie asked, looking around the hall, for a sight of the other two girls

"Why not." Davina said, shrugging.

Jacquie and Davina headed for the grandstair case and paused at the top. Jack and Gallagher were at the bottom. Jack had on a pair of black pants, and a white shirt with full sleeves, like a pirate shirt, Davina thought. It was the fact that his hair, sable, and a little past the shoulders was lose hanging.

As he looked up the stair case, his eyes seemed more striking, as if they were outlined, and for a moment, Davina found herself far away. She could almost hear the ocean.

"Davina..." She heard a voice calling her name, and for a moment, she swore it was his voice.

Then she felt her friend's hand on her shoulder. "Davina." Jacquie said again.

Davina snapped out of it and looked at the other girl.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking." Davina muttered.

Jack and Gallagher were still at the bottom of the stairs. Davina took a breath and started down, Jacquie following her.

"Good evening, Ladies." Gallagher said with a smile.

"Good evening." Jacquie answered.

Davina was looking anywhere but at Jack, but she could feel his eyes on her. Finally she forced herself to look at him and her gaze met his. She found a slight line of kohl around his eyes and couldn't help but find it attractive.

"It's not very often we're able to escort two lovely ladies to dinner." Gallagher said, glancing at Jack and Davina.

"Shall we?" Gallgaher offered Jacquie his arm.

Jacquie blushed, but took it. "Thank you."

They started down the hall. Davina turned her eyes away, forcefully, to watch them, only to look back and find Jack offering his arm. It was slow, but with out hesitation, that she took his arm. They followed Jacquie and Gallagher down the hall.

* * *

They found Nicolas, Justin, Ann and Orea already seated at the table. Gallagher pulled out a chair for Jacquie, before taking his place at the end of the table near her. Jack had done the same for Davina, and took the other end of the table, that was right next to Davina's place. 

"So?" Justin spoke up. "Where are you girls from?"

"Well, Jacquellyn and I are both from London." Davina said softly.

"I'm from New York." Orea answered.

"And I'm from Jamaica." Ann answered with a grin to Davina and Jaquie, who shared one back..

"Wow, must be nice, Jamaica." Justin said with a grin. "Our family used to have plantations there." He added. "As a matter of fact, Jack and Gallagher's great great grandfather had a plantation, not far from Kingston."

"Nice." Ann grinned. Davina glanced at Jack, but his eyes were on his wine glass. A servant came around to fill the glasses.

"Your usual, sir?" He asked Jack.

"Yes."

The servant put the wine bottle down and moved to the liquor cabinet, filling a brandy sniffer of rum. The servant brought the sniffer back over and put it in the place of the wine glass.

Davina glanced at Jack, this little action seemed to trigger something in her memory. He grinned slightly at her, almost secertively, winking at her as he raised the glass to his lips.

* * *

Dinner was full of questions and sometime after midnight. Davina yawned as Justin, Orea, Nicolas and Ann talked. For some reason, at the other end of the table, Jacquie and Gallagher talked very softly, he was leaning towards her over the table.

Davina looked up as Jack finished his second glass of rum. He was looking at her. He leaned over the table, close to her and whispered. "Would you like to see some of the house now, while they're...distracted?"

Davina bit her lip. Jack dug his fingers into the table cloth, wanting nothing more then to touch her face. It had been three hundred years since he'd touched his wife's face. "Sure." She answered softly after a moment.

They got up quietly, the only person who noticed them, was Gallagher and he suppressed a grin. They left the dinning room and headed back towards the main hall. "Where would you like to go?" He asked, hands linked behind his back.

She frowned. She was going out on a limb if she asked the gallery room. But she did. "The gallery room...?"

Jack grinned a cocky grin and nodded, starting down the hall Davina had been down earlier that day. He took a brace key out of his pocket as they the reached the door.

"I'm sorry about how Mrs. O'Riley reacted to you being in here earlier." Jack said, unlocking the door.

"You know about that...?" Davina asked sheepishly.

"Yes, she informed this afternoon after you'd gone upstairs." Davina frowned. "She rather found of some of the paintings in here." Jack said, grinning again as he pushed the door open, and turning on the lights.

Davina looked around, trying not to look at the painting right away, and taking in the others, a lot of other portraits. Jack watched her closely, knowing eventually, she'd reach the portrait of he and Gallagher. But he figured it was the best way to explain it to her. Gallagher could explain it to Jacquelyn in his own way. This was the only way he could think to explain it to Davina. He watched her make her way towards it, inspecting each of the pictures.

Finally she stopped before the painting, staring at it. "Realitives...?" She asked softly, with out looking at him.

Jack grinned slightly, moving to stand very close behind her. "Something like that." He answered, looking up at the painting himself. He nearly severly beat Gallagher for getting him into the outfit. He wouldn't have worn it for anyone but Davina.

"Go out on a limb for me, Davina." He said softly, leaning forward.

Davina stiffened, far off, she heard the ocean again. She shivered, despite herself, there was a prickly feeling in the air.

"Do you trust me?" Jack asked, his voice still soft, his fingers pulling the hair back from her ear on one side. Davina began to tremble. Despite all the warnings her brain was sending, she found that she did, whole heartedly. She nodded mutely. "Close your eyes." Jack whispered, kissing her ear. She felt his arms wrapping around her waist. But she kept her eyes close.

* * *

The sound of the ocean grew louder, as if it were hitting something wooden, and she felt a warm breeze, ruffling her hair. She smelled sea salt and felt a slight spray of water on her arms. She opened her eyes unable to keep them closed any longer and found herself on the deck a ship, in the middle of the Caribbean ocean at night, a full moon casting a white light over everything. 

Everything felt so familiar. "Where are we?" She asked softly, when she was sure she could speak.

"In a memory." Jack answered, gazing out at the ocean almost mournfully.

Davina blinked. "Who's memory?" She turned herself, to look up at him. The image that met her was one she'd seen only in her dreams, on stormy nights, when she tossed and turned in her bed.. One dream always lulled her to sleep. She would be laying in a soft bed, and this man, dressed the very same way he was now, down to the last trinket in his hair would be sitting next to her, leaning close, a deep love in his kohl lined eyes, comforting her.

"Our memory." He said softly, turning to her, reaching up to touch her face.

She swallowed, feeling his warm fingers. "I know you..." She whispered drily.

"Yes."

"I know this ship..."

Jack watched her closely. "Do ye know this?" He leaned foward, catching her lips with his, kissing her deeply.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she didn't struggle against him, instead, she found herself kissing him back. At the same time, he took something from his pocket and slipped the silver ring on her finger.

When he pulled back from the kiss, she looked down at the ring, blinking. "Dav.." He said his nickname for her softly. For Davina, hearing that from his lips, made it click.

"This is the Black Pearl." She said softly, looking around. "You're her captain." She looked at Jack. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack couldn't hid the cocky grin, but inside he couldn't deny the flutter he was feeling, that she remember.

Her voice softened. "And I'm Davina Sparrow...You're my husband...but...I..."

"Ye died, in childbirth, the baby died as well." He said softly, looking very saddened suddenly. She looked down at the ring again, taking it all in. She knew in her heart it was all true. But it didn't make sense.

"But...but how could you still be alive."

He smiled grimly. "Gallagher and I." He corrected slightly. "We had a bit...'a misfortune after you and Jacquelyn died."

"Jacquelyn..." Her voice trembled at the thought her sister had passed away.

Jack nodded. "In an attack, by an enemy, neither Gallagher or I could get t' her in time. It was...three years after..." He didn't want to say the word.

"What kind of misfortune?" Davina asked, changing the subject, very glad he hadn't moved his arms from around her.

"We were cursed. Immortal, with a price. We have...a charge, ya might say. A young woman..." He glanced upward a moment, searching for the right words. "She's a bit o' an EVIL unsteady young woman. She's locked in Hill House...it's the only way t' keep her from causing too much trouble."

Davina put it together. "The missing the piece of the painting." Jack nodded. "But...Justin and Nicolas...?"

"Two other young men who were foolish enough t' make the same mistake and got the same curse...and price. We've...about two hundred years ago, we started the family front...t' cease all the questions. It was about that time I bought Hill House and put Janette in it, and had Rose Manor built." Jack said with a sigh, looking out at the ocean.

Davina looked at his face. She reached up, touching his face. "Jack..." He looked back at her, all but melting with a sigh. It had been so long since he'd heard her say his name in that soothing tone.

"I never stopped loving you, Davina, never."

She smiled slightly. "I believe it." He brushed the hair back from her face. "What happend to the Pearl?" Davina asked, out of curiosity.

"I gave her t' Gibbs. I knew he'd take care of her."

"When?"

"Two months after...you and the baby...died... The Pearl didn't mean anything t' me any more, with out ye. I continued to sail through, under Gallagher's command, as his first mate."

"Oh Jack.." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

* * *

He just held her, as the memory melted around them, bringing them back to the gallery. Davina opened her eyes to the room, but she could still smell the scent on him, that was so familiar. 

"Jack.." She looked up at him. "How did you..."

He grinned. "Magic."

She looked at him. "All right, I'll give you the faith on that."

He grinned a bit more. "Thank ye." He looked into her eyes for a long time. "I've missed ya so much, Dav." He said softly.

She smiled lovingly. For her, being back with him made her past in this life time, forgettable, just as he had done for her in the Caribbean.She knew she still loved him, as she had then. This was that peice of her, that she'd felt had been missing all her life. "Do I need to tell you I love you?" She asked softly.

He nodded. "I need t' hear it from yer lips." His voice was a whisper. She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to decide if she liked the lack of trinkets or not. "I love you, Jack Sparrow, I love you."

He couldn't stop himself. He dropped to his knees infront of her, his arms still around her waist and buried his face in her belly. "I wasn't alive with out you." She heard him mutter. "You're every thing t' me. I love you Davina, more then anything."

"You have me back...I'm not going anywhere." She said softly.

He looked up at her. "Promise?"

"Promise...On the code." She grinned slightly. He didn't hide his cocky grin as he stood, but pulled her to him, kissing her hard and passionate. When he broke the kiss, she looked at her hand. She knew the ring wouldn't be there, and almost longed for it.

"Jack, the baby...what was it?"

"A boy." Jack answered softly. "Listen to me...it's not a wise idea t' say a word of this to any one, just yet. Gallagher will have known I've..told you..but let him bring it up." Davina nodded.

"Jack." Gallgher's voice came from the doorway, just on the other side of the cracked door, as if he were giving them a moment. Jack reluctantly let go of Davina.

"We've got problems Jack." He came in, shutting the door. He nodded to Davina. "Davina."

Davina looked at Gallagher, trying to decide if she liked his look now. "Just as pretty as ever." Gallagher said with a grin. Jack rolled his eyes with a sigh. Gallagher lightly hit him in the arm. "What, did you really think I wouldn't know you'd tell her, once you got her alone?"

"Three hundred years and you're still tormenting eachother?" Davina asked, cocking her head to the side to look at them both.

Both Jack and Gallagher grinned at her. "We've made an art out of it." Gallagher answered, but turned to Jack. "But seriously, we've got problems."

"What kind of problems?" Jack asked.

"Janette problems."

"She can not be out again. I doubled locked that door, we SEALED IT!"

Gallagher held up a hand. "It's the residents of the village, she's...sending things down there again."

Jack sighed. "Sending things...?" Davina asked softly.

"Her little play mates, demons, ghouls, that kind of thing." Gallagher said softly, looking out a window near by.

Jack was clenching his fist. "There's only a few of the villager's left." He muttered.

"They're our responsibility, Jack." Gallagher said strongly. "YOU know that. You're the one who's always reminding me."

Jack gestered him off. "Have two horses saddled..." He paused. "Four, I'm not leaving Nicolas in this house with the girls."

"Jack..." Davina spoke softly. He looked at her. "I want to go with you."

"Dav...this isn't something..."

"Jack..after everything we've been through...I know quite a lot of...all the supernatural forces I've been up against in your company..."

Gallagher grinned. "She's right Jack..."

Jack sighed. He didn't want her to get hurt. "You wont stay here, will you?" He asked softly. She shook her head. "I just got you back, Davina, I don't want to lose you."

"You wont." She said seriously.

"Then stay at my side. Go change." Jack said with a sigh.

Davina nodded and left the room. Gallagher and Jack watched her go. "I'm happy for you." Gallagher said softly.

"Why?" Jack looked at him.

"You got her back. Besides, after the first hundred years, you were becoming a major bore, all the seriousness and brooding."

Jack flipped him off and started for the door, when he paused. "What about Jacquelyn?"

Gallagher grinned slightly. "Oh, she's coming around. I've decided to take it slow. I don't think she's quite as stable as she used to be, ya know..."


End file.
